Nearly Drowned
by MouseyMoose
Summary: A part of the book that had not even a small paragraph to itself. So I took the liberty of giving it a story of its own. If you don't want spoilers for the book, just read up to page 33 and you'll be good.


So I was re-reading the Hobbit book when I came across this part in the second chapter. I believe its on page 32 and 33. In the chapter Tolkien talks about something that happened but didn't really go into full detail. So I thought I would take the liberty and describe it a little more in depth as it happened. I will (story wise) be in book verse, but as for the appearance of the dwarves, I prefer the way the movie showed it. Please enjoy.

They were all cold, tired, and wet. They had been riding through a terrible deluge all day and were now just trying to look for a dry piece of dirt they could make camp on. It would have been a little easier had they had their wizard, but Gandalf was no where to be seen to their annoyance.

Eventually they found the driest piece of ground they could under some trees. But every time the wind would blow the dryness of the ground seemed to be lost more and more.

Kili came back from scouting around the area a bit. Everything looked clear. Now he was even more tired than before, so the first thing he did was plop himself down on the ground…well actually right into a puddle. Kili growled under his breath when he felt his pants become suddenly very wet and cold. To make matters worse Oin and Gloin were fighting about how the fire should be made in this wind. Kili could feel a headache comeing on as he slid out of his puddle on to muddy ground. He put his head in his hands wishing for a moment of peace. The sound of his own head pounding had blocked out the noise of someone coming over and touching his shoulder. When he felt the hand his head snapped up and he quickly grabbed whom ever it was that dared touch him when he was obviously very annoyed.

When he looked up he was surprised(not really actually) to see his brother standing over him with a small smirk on his face.

"I don't remember the last time I made you jump, brother." Said Fili, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Besides being cold, tired, and hungry, yes, I'm fine brother." Kili responded sharply. Then he moved his head back into his hands. Fili sat down next to him.

"Relax Kee. Once we get the fire going it will be fine." Again, Fili smiled. When Kili looked at him again it was obvious Fili felt the same way he did at the moment, but was still trying so hard to make his brother smile. But all Kili could give in return was a small smile back, but he didn't put his head in his hands this time.

Soon after Oin and Gloin had settled on the fire and in no time it was lit. Everyone's temper was eased a little more once they got slightly warmer. Some of the Dwarves were eating still and talking with each other about their plans for tomorrow. Some Dwarves had gone to sleep the best they could. But still, Ori, Kili, Fili, and Bilbo sat by the fire. Ori was playing with his slingshot.

"That's going to end badly if you don't put that down." Said Fili. But it was as if Ori didn't hear him. "Ori, stop messing about with that thing. Its not a toy." Fili said again. But Ori responded the same way. Fili said something of the like a few more times before it started to really get on Kili's nerves.

"Give that here!" Kili said as he reached for the slingshot and took it right out of Ori's hands.

"Hey! Give that back!" Ori cried after him like a little child who was being bullied. Ori reached for the slingshot, but Kili quickly pulled it away. Flustered, Ori grabbed a handful of Kili's hair. "Give it back!" Ori said again. But Kili kept it arms length from him. So Ori did what came naturally, he pushed Kili over and got on top of him and tried to grab it from Kili's hand. At this point Fili and Kili were laughing at Ori, who was quite annoyed and upset, and Bilbo was just trying to stay out of it.

"GIVE IT!" Ori cried again. Now he was sitting on Kili's chest, reaching for his slingshot with one hand and still had a handful of Kili's long black hair in the other. Ori really wished he hand longer arms. But instead he thought of a plan. It started by him yanking so hard on Kili's hair that it turned his laughter in to pained cries. Then he lunged for the slingshot and almost had it, but Kili had a strong grip and was now upset because of the pain in his scalp. They both stood still clinging to the slingshot and began to try to pull and throw the other off.

Fili was still laughing at the both of them and Bilbo quickly moved over by Fili in order not to get stepped on by either of the Dwarves that were going back and forth with the slingshot in-between. Kili knew that Ori had two older brothers, so this would not be easy. But it was still fun.

Then Ori got this evil grin on his face that made Kili stop smiling. Ori pulled Kili with all his might, then quickly, before he could get his footing, pushed him back against the tree behind him. This caused all the wind to be knocked out of Kili's lungs. Kili was so focused for a minute about how much his lungs burned that it gave Ori just the right amount of time to yank the slingshot from Kili's hands.

Kili sank to the ground where he fell and stayed there trying to ketch his breath, as Ori did a slight victory dance around him. Then Ori grabbed some small pebbles and began shooting them at Kili.

"Okay Ori!" Kili said with lungs still burning, "OKAY!" he said much louder and rose to his feet. His loud voice gave Ori such a fright that he let go of the pebble in his slingshot much to early.

The pebble when flying through the air and bounced off a few trees until it landed in a bush that was in-front of their most skiddish horse. The horse jumped very high and ran…straight for the river…the river that was risen very high and was flowing very fast do to all the rain that was still falling.

"No!" Fili called out. All four of them ran for the horse but couldn't stop it from running straight into the river. Out of all the horses they could have lost, that was the one they hoped would stay, for it had most of their food supplies. Without a second thought Kili took off his coat and jumped into the water after it. Horrified at what his brother just did, Fili ran down the river over to where his brother was fast floating. Then Fili grabbed a tree that looked strong enough to hold his weight and was close to the waters edge. He held on to that for dear life and stuck his arm out for his brother.

The second Kili had jumped in the water, he realized what a bad idea that was, the horse was a lost cause at this point, and he would be too if he couldn't get out of the water. He was scraping against the floor over the river looking for a large rock to hold on to or something. Something to stop him. But he couldn't see or feel anything. Then he felt a hand grab his shoulder and pull up. He knew it was his brother, and he was hoping to get above the water as soon as possible. Any other day Kili would have been able to hold his breath for quite sometime but his lungs still burned from Ori knocking him against the tree, and couldn't hold much air.

His head almost was out of the water when something caught his ankle, and it hurt. Fili began to pull harder on his shirt, trying to bring him up. Kili fought against the weight of the rock, he assumed, but was only making it harder for Fili to hold on to him. Now Kili was desperate for air but he felt like he was only being pulled down farther. He tried to slip his foot from his boot, but he couldn't raise his leg far enough to undo the straps on his boot.

Fili was screaming for help, from someone. He needed to grab Kili with both hands but if he let go of the tree, that looked like it would break at any minute, he was sure he would only fall in too. The waves were beating hard against Fili and were occasionally coming up over his head, it made breathing very difficult when that happened. Fili wished he wouldn't have sent both Bilbo and Ori back to get the others. Now Fili felt the tree's shallow roots releasing from the ground they were in. He yelled louder. He heard reply yells but they sounded far off, and he was already beginning to fall into the water. He knew that it wouldn't take more than a second for him to go straight to the bottom with all the weight he was carrying, between his twin swords, twin daggers, twin throwing axes, and a multitude of everything he had on him. But all those thoughts left his head the seconds he noticed…Kili wasn't squirming anymore…he had stopped moving…

Fili screamed Kili's name in horror just as the tree finally gave in to the weight. Fili closed his eyes and held his breath expecting to go under, but he was stopped short by two hands around his belt. He didn't bother to see who had grabbed him, he guessed it was Dwalin, but instead grabbed one of Kili's hands that was now aimlessly floating on the water. Once Fili had gotten a good grip he yelled back for whomever it was to pull them out. Then they were both lifted out of the water and on to the shore. Fili spent no time at all checking to see if he was okay, but instead quickly went for his brother who was laying motionless on the ground.

Fili quickly rolled Kili on his side to drain the water from his lungs, calling his name all the while. Thorin also ran over to his youngest nephew, seeing as the older was obviously okay…well at least normal seeing as he was always fretting the safety of Kili.

Fili was still crying for Kili to do something as water continued to pour from his mouth. Suddenly Kili opened his eyes and coughed up a lot of water whilst trying to intake air. Thorin and Fili both helped him sit up.

Kili was still gasping for air as a relived Fili wrapped his arms around him brothers neck. After a few minutes they all helped Kili get back to the camp and tried to get him as warm as they could.

"Why did the horse run into the river?" Thorin asked sitting next to his shaking nephew. When he asked Ori put his head down, he knew if he had just did what Fili asked, non of this would have happened. Ori put his head up and opened his mouth to say something but he was stopped by Kili.

"We dunno. It just bolted." Kili said. Looking at Ori. Kili smirked a little. Although no one besides four of them ever really knew what happened they just assumed that it was better if it stayed that way.

Then they heard Balin, who was their look out man that night, yell "Look! There is a light over there!" And so their adventures continued.

END

I know everything that happened might have felt like the whole thing took like a good 10min. But that was just from their point of view. In reality it probably only was 3min total, not including the fight over the slingshot. That was the one part I was surprised wasn't in the movie, but I still think the first movie was awesome anyways. I hoped you enjoyed it…if not…then I'm sorry.


End file.
